Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-1} & {2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{2} & {2}-{-1} & {3}-{2} \\ {4}-{-1} & {1}-{1} & {1}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {1} \\ {5} & {0} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$